


Those Sunlit Hours

by oliviathecf



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, This time with feeling!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: The sun only seemed to shine in Gotham on the morning after a crisis.





	Those Sunlit Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this after the finale but it gave me some trouble. Still, I managed to finish it.
> 
> It's a loose sequel of my other Gordlock fic, [ "Those Neon Lights" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9784718) but reading that isn't necessary to reading this one, although I do reference the concept.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Harvey knew that the promise of a drink would be too much for either of them to resist. Besides a token protest about how early it was, the pair was soon stepping out of the precinct into the sunlight. A rare sight in Gotham that only seemed to shine brighter the morning after a crisis.

As he allowed himself to glance at Jim, he decided that it looked brighter reflecting off of his hair, turning blond into fine gold. He looked away when Jim looked over at him with a smile.

“Same place?” Jim asked, like it was a question that needed to be answered.

They always went to the same place, some cop-friendly bar down the road from the GCPD building that was older than the two of them combined. Still, Harvey nodded and they walked there, stepping over the puddles that would dry in the heat of the sun. He felt it in his bones, a momentary lightness even as he stepped in a puddle that reeked of piss and gutter water. 

The danger was over for now, and his partner was back at his side. 

Where he belonged, something deep inside Harvey's head thought. It was a dangerous thing to think, brought back feelings that he buried long ago.

Despite the brightness of the sun outside, the bar was as dark as Gotham usually was. Light is only temporary in the city and crime only took a temporary vacation. Despite this, they took their seats in barstools that Harvey was pretty sure had imprints of their asses, sinking down into the worn vinyl and foam. The music that played from the rickety jukebox seemed to be far away, almost as if it were playing from the back of the bar, yet it was hidden in the corner. The light on the inside of the ancient machine flickered on and off, the machine seemingly crying out as it switched from one record to another, filling the bar with the sound of distant dad rock.

The bartender nodded at the both of them when he saw them, placing down two glasses in front of them and filling them up with whiskey. He knew what they drank but most of the cops in Gotham City seemed to drink whiskey, so it wasn’t a hard guess to make. The fact that the old bartender knew where they both sat was something that Harvey probably should’ve been more ashamed of, but he couldn’t bring himself to car. Being a cop in this town was a tough job, anyone would become a borderline alcoholic from it.

“We drinking for free today? Y'know, since we saved the city and all.” Harvey joked, leaning against the bartop and giving his best puppy eyes.

The bartender scoffed and left the two of them without giving a response to tend to other customers. It was unsurprisingly fuller than it would usually be at noon, everyone needed a drink after the last few days.

Jim held his drink up and Harvey hit their glasses together with a soft _clink_.

“Cheers, brother.” He said and Jim nodded, both of them shooting it all down at once.

He shuddered with the exquisite burn. It felt real, grounding him after all of that, and Harvey felt alive in ways that he hasn't. Like the virus was all a dream, even though living proof that it wasn't was sat right next to him.

He had almost lost Jim. The virus almost taken something far too valuable to him, someone who he should’ve realized a long time ago was too important to lose. The city of Gotham was cruel, taking and taking without giving anything back, chewing people up and spitting their bones out. Harvey always felt like an idiot for letting himself get attached, but there was something about Jim that drew him in, holding him and never letting him go.

Gotham was going to kill both of them one day, and Harvey knew he was stupid enough to dive in and let it take him if it were to take Jim before him.

They both took the next round a bit slower, talking in between sips of shitty whiskey. 

“What was it like?” He finally asked, a question that had been on his mind for a week bubbling up and forcing it's way out from his throat like vomit, burning on it’s way up worse than any whiskey could.

It felt like the wrong thing to say, all from the panic on his partner’s face, yet he didn’t need to clarify or explain himself. Jim’s eyes widened before squeezing shut. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Jim was fighting the virus again. Like he didn't take a beating to give the antidote to him so he could save Lee. Saving himself was never the priority, even if it was his priority.

Harvey almost thought that Jim wasn't going to answer, that he was going to ignore him or drown what he was going to say in the bottom of the glass.

“It was like everything I have ever wanted was in my reach, but I knew that I just couldn't reach out and take it. Do you know what that's like?”

Yes, he thought. Maybe it wasn't as extreme but he knew what it was like. He was sitting right next to it, was always in arm’s reach. 

Harvey poured them both a third round, reaching over and grabbing the bottle from the tray himself.

The green neon light hanging above the bar reflected against Jim's cheek, and Harvey was reminded of a time before blood viruses and ex-girlfriends. A time where he had nearly reached out and taken what he had wanted, almost had Jim for real. But it was far too late to go back to those times, of two men in a car being together in ways they didn't have a name for. He knew this all too well, even as Jim looked over at him with the same smile that had a bit too much sorrow and a bit too much teeth, downing the rest of his third drink in one go.

He didn't know when the promise of one drink turned into four, but he was reaching for the bottle one last time.

“One more for the road?” He asked and Jim held out his glass wordlessly. 

Neither of them said a word, even as Harvey put down more than enough money for the two of them. Even as they stumbled out into the sunlight, and started walking in the other direction of the precinct, towards Harvey’s apartment.

They didn't need to say anything. Jim was leaning against him, a heavy weight as they walked. His arm was slung around Harvey’s heavy shoulders and Harvey's was slung around his waist, pulling him up against him. He was a solid warmth against his side, radiating through his bones more than the sun ever could.

Harvey snuck another glance to find that Jim was also looking at him. His cheeks were flushed with the drink and with the promise of what they both knew they were going towards, and Harvey wanted to lean in and kiss him right there in the middle of the street. He wanted to press him up against the wall and take what had been in front of him for so long.

It had been years. He could wait just a few feet more.

Jim leaned against the wall as he fumbled for his keys. His hands were shaking but he soon got them into the door, and they were standing in his apartment. Harvey hesitated before locking the door, and putting his keys on the table. 

“Harv…” Jim whispered, voice low and heavy.

Tears filled those blue eyes and Harvey drew Jim into his arms, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Jim buried his face in his shoulders and returned the hug with the same tight grip.

With their bodies pressed so tightly together, Harvey could feel the hard line of Jim’s arousal against his thigh. He pressed up against it experimentally and Jim’s hips bucked in return. His legs spread at bit wider and Harvey’s thigh pressed in, allowing Jim to grind down against him with a watery moan.

He didn't want it to be like this but Jim had other plans, walking backwards until he was pressed up against the wall, riding up Harvey’s leg until he was pretty much standing on his toes. Jim’s hands were fisted in Harvey’s jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders before grabbing at his shirt.

When he moved his head, their lips were inches from one another, noses brushing together.

“Please, I need to feel you.” Jim whispered, voice wrecked and hoarse already.

“Okay.”

Their lips crashed together, and Jim moaned with the contact. It was too rough to be a kiss, just a press of lips against lips as Jim ground up against him.

It was too impersonal but it was enough for now. Jim was safe and in his arms.

Jim was already moaning, eyes wide and desperate as he clung to Harvey. He repeated a pleading mantra in between kisses pressed to his lips. At this rate, he was going to finish before Harvey would get to even begin. 

“Oh god, please, Harvey…”

His head was swimming from the drink and the pleasure, the moment crashing over him like a wave. He held Jim even closer, kissing him hard enough that both of their mouths would be puffy and swollen when all was said and done.

“Christ, Jim...I don’t want it like this,” Harvey panted out between kisses, hands moving down to still Jim’s grinding hips, “I want more. Please.”

“Okay. Okay.” Jim said, voice hushed and muffled.

Between the living room and Harvey’s bedroom, they both managed to lose their clothing. Their badges were laid side by side on Harvey’s bedside table, silver against silver. If Jim Gordon wasn’t currently under him, naked and earnest, he would’ve found something funny about the symbolism. Instead, he leaned down and kissed him yet again, hands bracketing his head.

This time, their kiss was slower and sweeter, even with the taste of cheap whiskey and bar peanuts that Harvey knew he shouldn’t eat but did so anyway. Their tongues grazed together, and Jim shivered. With Harvey controlling the kiss, he could give the patience and love that Jim didn’t know he deserved. 

Jim whined and bucked his hips up, their bared erections grazing together. Both men moaned, and Harvey moved a hand down to capture both of their cocks in his fist. He stroked them together, the dry drag just a bit too much for him to bear. It wasn’t perfect but it felt right and just, like something that should’ve happened a long time ago. 

He should’ve been in Harvey’s bed from the start. No more hushed hookups in the front of Harvey’s car under those neon lights of a cheap strip club, Harvey’s old mix cassette spitting out old rock music and the sound of fuzzed tape. Instead, there was the feeling of Jim’s toned body under his and the Gotham sunlight streaming in through the blinds, throwing yellow light over his hair and illuminating those blue eyes that he knew he shouldn’t love as much as he did.

Jim’s cock was leaking precum, dribbling down and easing the slide of his hands. They were both rock hard in his hand, from the stimulation and from the feeling of being so close. Jim writhed under him, moaning and panting, and Harvey groaned softly as well. Jim’s hands tangled in long brown strands as his moaning grew louder and more frantic.

When he came, Harvey’s name dropping from his mouth, eyes squeezed tight, Harvey practically finished from the sight alone. From the sunlight reflecting off of the sweat beading on his forehead, and from the way his back arched into Harvey’s hand.

It was the cum splattering against his hand, however, that made him gasp and splatter hot white against Jim’s stomach and chest. Harvey gasped, forehead pressing down against Jim’s as he rode the wave of pleasure, chasing his orgasm with his hand.

His head was spinning when he rolled off of Jim, laying on his side next to him. Jim did the same, looking into Harvey’s eyes. He pressed another kiss to his mouth, eyes drooping as exhaustion and the heavy drunkenness finally fell over him. Jim was already half asleep as well, eyes fighting to stay open.

Jim moved, rolling over on his other side and pushing backwards to slot himself against Harvey’s chest. He tucked his head under his chin, humming happily.

“I don’t think we can go back to work like this, Harv.” He murmured, voice warm and content.

Harvey hummed in agreement, arms winding around Jim and hugging him tightly. He dropped a kiss against his sweaty head.

“I don’t think so, Jimbo. Maybe after a nap and a shower.”

Jim laughed softly.

“I don’t think we could shower together and make it back to work.”  
“Probably not.” Harvey agreed.

The sunlight flickered as clouds began to move back into the city, covering up some of the grayish blue of the sky with the familiar darkness. 

Harvey hummed again, a wordless sound of pleasure for nothing in particular besides the position they were in. He kissed Jim’s head one last time before his eyes finally slipped shut for a much needed and very well deserved nap.

The city could wait for just a few hours before they came back to it. For now, they slept in each other’s arms for what would be the first of many times.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave me some love (or hate) either here, or on tumblr at either one of my blogs.
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Main Blog ](http://allknowingeye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
